Two's Company Series - Prologue
by Tomoyo Daidouji
Summary: Sakura's Dad Fujitaka and her brother Touya are going to Egypt on a dig and will be gone for 6 months. Who will Sakura stay with? I'll give ya a hint! It's not Tomoyo! ^_^ Read the Prologue to find out about this new series! ^_~ R&R please!
1. Prologue

Title: Two's Company  
Part: Prologue  
By: Madison Taylor  
E-mail: MadisonTaylor@cardcaptormail.com  
  
Hi This is a new series I created by watching too many Three's Company Marathons! ^_^"  
Now this may seem dumb at first but stick with me please! Sakura's father Fujitaka and her  
brother Touya are going away on a dig in Egypt. He is an archeologist you know! Touya  
has graduated from High school and he wants to go to learn how to become an  
archeologist also. Yeah, that will work! ^^; Sakura and Syaoran and everyone else is still  
in school though. Also, I decided not to use the dub names ^^; Anyway, now on with the  
story!  
~Madison  
  
::Prologue::  
Sakura gawked at what she had heard. Her father, Fujitaka looked down at her. He  
continued, "Well, I'm going to be gone for 6 months and Touya is coming with me so we  
must arrange for you to stay with someone." Sakura thought a minute and replied, "Okay,  
sure I'll find someone." She walked up to her room and picked up the phone. Kero was  
asleep on her bed and didn't notice her walk in. She dialed Tomoyo's number and waited  
for her to answer. "Hello, Daidouji residence" "Hey Tomoyo! I was wondering could I  
stay with you for 6 months while my dad and Touya are in Egypt?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura...I really wish you could but my mom and I are always gone and we  
don't even have time to make dinner sometimes. Couldn't you find someone else to stay  
with?" she asked softly.  
"Yeah, I guess I could....I was just looking forward to staying with you!" she said  
disappointed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura.." "Tomoyo!" she heard her mom call.   
"Hey Sakura I have to go, see ya at school tomorrow!" she said cheerfully.  
"Yeah bye Tomoyo!" Sakura said hanging up. She walked over and sat down on her bed,  
waking up Kero.  
  
"Huh?! I was just in the middle of a strange dream...lots of cakes and cookies were  
dancing around me...and there was pudding too!" he said drooling at the thought of  
pudding. Sakura laughed at threw a pillow at him. She thought for a second, then dashed  
over to the phone and began dialing a phone number. "Who ya callin', Sakura?" Kero  
asked.  
  
She waited as it rang...and rang...and rang...(she frowned) but then someone picked up!  
"H-Hello?" said a familiar voice that made her smile. "Hey Syaoran!" she said happily. He  
had sounded like he'd been asleep, which he had. "huh...*yawn* oh hi Sakura" he said  
sleepily.   
"Were you asleep? It's only 7:00pm!" she asked. "Yeah, well I haven't gotten much sleep  
lately.  
  
The conversation went on as Kero sat grumbling about "The Kid!" and how he was such a  
brat.  
".....yeah so anyway..I was wondering....Do you think I could stay with you for 6 months  
while my dad is in Egypt lookin' at pyramids and stuff?" she said shyly.  
  
Syaoran choked on the water he was drinking. "Wh-what?! You want to live with me for  
6 months?!?!"  
"Yeah! I can't stay with Tomoyo cuz she's always busy so please say yes! You wouldn't  
want to throw me out on the street would you?" she begged.  
"Well...no..but what about your brother? Won't he complain about this?" he asked her.  
  
"Touya is going with dad to Egypt and anyway, who cares?!" she said at the mention of  
her brother.  
"Uhhh-uhh I dunno Sakura...." he started.  
"PLLLLLLLLEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE!!!!!????" Sakura cried, exaggerating just a  
little bit ^_^;. "Ehh...alright alright! Stop screaming in my ear!!" he said.  
"YAY! Sorry!" she giggled.   
"Well, I'll talk to dad and Touya and I'll see ya tomorrow at school!" she hung up the  
phone briskly so he couldn't object.  
"Ehh! Sakura I...." he sighed, she had already hung up. "What have I done?!" he asked  
himself silently and laid back down on his bed.  
  
::At School::  
Syaoran walked in the room and sat down. Sakura was across the room surrounded by a  
group of girls and Tomoyo all chatting away. Sakura blushed at something and all the girls  
burst into a fit of laughter. Sakura glanced at Syaoran once and he automatically knew  
they were talking about him. He wondered, "Well...there's no way it'll ever happen cuz  
Touya will never let Sakura live with me!" he decided finally.  
  
Sakura rushed over to him away from the girls and plopped down into her seat backwards.  
"Guess what?! I'm going to live with you!" she giggled.  
"WHAT?! What about Touya?!" he screeched. "Oh...dad took care of Touya alright! He  
told him he'd ground him if he said another word about you being nothing more than a  
sweet, nice, young man." she smiled. Her father liked Syaoran very much and thought  
nothing more of him than a nice friend of Sakura's.  
  
Syaoran sighed. It wasn't he didn't want to live with her. But, how would you feel living  
with the one you adored?! Every time he'd turn around she'd be there! It was just  
so....so.......wonderful. Yeah, that's the word! He grinned and she cocked her head at him.  
He noticed her looking at him and laughed idiotically, blushing. She smiled and said, "I  
move in tomorrow!"  
It was only logical since tomorrow was Saturday. Mr. Terada walked in and everyone sat  
down. He began to start class as Sakura thought about what this would mean...Me living  
with Syaoran? hmm....I wonder what he thinks about it? She smiled. It's gonna be great!  
  
::Saturday, Syaoran's Apartment::  
"Well, that should be about it." her father said carrying the last box into the room. He  
smiled as Touya walked into the room. Touya glared at Syaoran as he stood next to  
Sakura. Fujitaka glared at Touya which made him stop glaring at the glaring Syaoran and  
Sakura glared at the glaring Syaoran which made the glaring Syaoran stop. A whole lot of  
glaring going on! ^_^" Fujitaka moved closer and kissed Sakura on the forehead and  
hugged her. Touya did the same and they bid their farewells. Sakura closed the door and  
locked it and turned to Syaoran who was looking out the window. He watched the car  
drive away. He sighed and turned to Sakura who was standing there. "So, where do I put  
my stuff?" she asked nervously. "Oh, uh...I-I only have one bedroom....." he said quietly.  
She blinked and sweatdropped. "Oh, really? Uh..okay...So I'll just sleep on the couch."  
"For 6 months?! I don't think so! Do you know how hard that couch is?!" he asked her.  
  
"You can have my bed...I'll.....sleep in the chair." he said.  
"No way! Look, we can sleep in the same bed...geez it's not a big deal." she said trying to  
look mature.  
"Oh yeah? What about when me and Kero switched bodies? You wouldn't even let me  
sleep in your room at first!"  
"Well...uh..I...uh" she stuttered. Syaoran turned and looked out the window. It was going  
to be a long 6 months.....  
---------------  
Hey! Soooooo...how was it? ^_^ This series will be made into episodes...okie? Like this is  
the first episode or prologue telling you how it all started! This is a S+S romance thing.  
The series has two parts: Two's Company and Two's Company, Three's Even Better! ^_^  
So just stay tuned cuz there are more episodes to come! Review me please!  
~Madison  
  
FireSenshi.net --My Website  
ClowCardsMadison ----AOL SN Contact me here! ^^ 


	2. Sleepless Nights

Title: Two's Company  
Episode: 1 Sleepless Nights  
By: Madison Taylor  
E-mail: MadisonTaylor@cardcaptormail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS/CC or Three's Company so don't sue! ^_^  
Okay everyone, this is Episode 1, the first episode of this very long series I hope!   
---------------------  
Episode 1: Sleepless Nights  
  
::Sunday Night::  
Syaoran stirred. Sakura opened her eyes slightly and looked at the back of his head. She  
smiled. Syaoran sensed her looking at him and quickly shut his eyes. It was going to be a  
long day tomorrow. He decided he'd better go to sleep because they had school  
tomorrow. Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on sleeping. Then the night turned to  
day and their clock rang 7:00am. Sakura turned over and kept sleeping as the clock still  
rang loudly. Syaoran woke up and sat up in bed. He smacked the clock to make it be quiet  
and stood up to get ready for school. He looked down at the still sleeping Sakura. He  
sweatdropped and leaned down and nudged her.  
"mmm...wha..WHAT?!" she shouted annoyed someone would wake her up that early.  
"Aren't you getting up? It's 7:00am and we have school ya know" he replied calmly.  
"7:00am?! HOEE?! I never get up this early!!" with that she pulled the blankets over her  
head in attempt to go back to sleep. It was bad enough Kero would always wake her up  
early now she had Syaoran to do that too?!  
Syaoran sighed and decided he'd help her not to be late for once. In one yank he pulled all  
the blankets off the bed making Sakura fall onto the floor. Then, he walked into the  
bathroom and closed the door. Sakura feeling very dazed stared at the door for a moment.  
"Hey! It's too early to wake up!" she sweatdropped and stood up.   
  
A couple of minutes later he came out of the bathroom dressed in their school uniform and  
pushed the very sleepy Sakura into the bathroom and shut the door, with her uniform in  
hand. He walked downstairs and began to make some breakfast.   
  
10 minutes later Sakura walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Syaoran stood with a  
humongous stack of pancakes, syrup, and two plates set gently beside each other. Sakura  
blinked and then started to jump up and down shouting, "PANCAKES! YOU MADE  
PANCAKES!! YAY!!" she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "YAY! I LOVE  
PANCAKES! I LOVE YOU!" she said very happily. Then, she ran over and sat down and  
began to eat very fast. Syaoran still stood dumbfounded and blushing.   
"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked him cheerfully, her mouth full of pancakes.  
"uh..ehh...oh yeah! right!" he said running over and sitting down to eat.  
"Yum yum yum..." she said eating a huge stack of pancakes.  
  
::After Breakfast::  
Syaoran stood outside the front door waiting for Sakura to hurry up so they could walk to  
school together! ^_^  
"Sakura! We're gonna be late! HURRY UP!" he called.  
"COMING!" she shouted back from upstairs. She ran down the stairs and out the door,  
this time without skates.  
"Where are your skates?" he asked her, locking the door.  
"Well, if I'm gonna walk with you....how can I be on skates...I mean it wouldn't be fair"  
she said smiling.  
He shrugged and they started to walk to school.  
  
::At School::  
Syaoran and Sakura walked in the door together which made almost everyone turn and  
look at them. Everyone got very quiet when they walked in and they all stared at the two.   
"Hoeee?" Sakura said sweatdropping.  
Tomoyo stood up as the two walked to their desks. "Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura said.  
"Hey Sakura....Syaoran.." she said slyly.  
"What's up?" Syaoran asked her catching onto her look.  
"Oh....nothing just that...well..." she started.  
"Well what?" Sakura asked her best friend.  
"So you guys are living together rite Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Yeah....we...are....why?" she asked.  
Syaoran sat down in his seat and so did Sakura, but Tomoyo stayed standing.  
"So...um...well...NEVERMIND!" she said laughing loudly.  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other very confused as Mr. Terada walked into the  
class.  
  
::Lunch/Recess::  
Sakura *and* Syaoran sat together in their friend group. Ya know, Rika, Chiharu,  
Yamazaki, Tomoyo, Naoko, and the whole gang!   
"So Syaoran, what'd you think of that Math Test we had? I'm sure I failed but you're such  
a math whiz I bet you made an A+++" Chiharu laughed.  
Syaoran sweatdropped and replied, "Well, you just have to study and you'll do fine..."  
Sakura ate her lunch quietly and Tomoyo looked at Yamazaki, who looked at Chiharu  
who looked at Naoko who looked at Rika who looked at Syaoran who was now eating as  
well. The group stared at the two eating their lunches. Suddenly, both of them looked up  
and sweatdropped.  
"Hoe? Why are you all looking at me like that? What's going on?" she asked.  
Syaoran blinked. "Oh! I was just thinking that hot-dogs were made by ancient Egyptians  
when they really just dropped some meat in the sand which is why it is called a "hot dog"."  
Yamazaki grinned.  
  
Tomoyo pulled out her camera and began to clean the lens. Naoko took her glasses off  
and polished them.  
"Do you see a smudge on there?" she asked Chiharu. "Hmm...." she said.  
Rika took out a book and began reading. Syaoran leaned back and whispered into  
Sakura's ear, "Nothings going on..they're just being their crazy selves."  
  
"AHA! Here's that footage of when you went to the Circus Sakura!!!!" Tomoyo almost  
screamed in delight. Sakura and Syaoran fell over anime style ^_^;  
----------------------  
Next time on Two's Company:  
"Sakura! Get out of bed!!" Syaoran yelled pulling on the covers. "We gotta go!"  
"No! Daddy! I want to sleep some more! Just 5 more minutes!" she said, her head in her  
pillow.  
  
"A race? You want to race me?!" Sakura asked him.  
"Yep! And whoever loses has to make dinner!" he laughed.  
  
"Wow! Syaoran! Guess what? There's gonna be fireworks in the park tonight!" Sakura  
said putting the phone down.  
-----------------------  
Hey guys! So how'd ya like the first episode? At the end of every episode I am going to  
have a preview of the next one okie? ^_^ Please review me and tell me how I did. Also,  
you can either e-mail me or talk to me on aim with suggestions about what one of the  
upcoming episodes should be about. I need suggestions so let me know okie? Gotta go!  
See ya!  
~Madison  
MadisonTaylor@cardcaptormail.com ----E-mail me!  
ClowCardsMadison -----Talk to me on AOL/AIM  
FireSenshi.net -----Visit my website! 


	3. Movie Madness

Title: Two's Company  
Episode: 2 Movie Madness!  
By: Madison Taylor  
E-mail: MadisonTaylor@cardcaptormail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Three's Company (The TV show).  
Last Time on Two's Company:  
"Sakura! We're gonna be late! HURRY UP!" he called.  
"COMING!" she shouted back from upstairs. She ran down the stairs and out the door,  
this time without skates.  
"Where are your skates?" he asked her, locking the door.  
"Well, if I'm gonna walk with you....how can I be on skates...I mean it wouldn't be fair"  
she smiled.  
  
"Hoe? Why are you all looking at me like that? What's going on?" she asked.  
Syaoran blinked. "Oh! I was just thinking that hot-dogs were made by ancient Egyptians  
when they really just dropped some meat in the sand which is why it is called a "hot dog"  
Yamazaki said.  
  
"AHA! Here's that footage of when you went to the Circus Sakura!!!!" Tomoyo almost  
screamed in delight. Sakura and Syaoran fell over anime style ^_^;  
------------------------------  
Episode 2: Movie Madness!  
  
RING! RING! The alarm clock went off in their small bedroom in their apartment.  
Syaoran opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He yawned and stretched and walked over to  
the bathroom door. He stopped and looked back and the sleeping Sakura. "Ugh..not this  
again." he said sighing.   
He walked over to her and tried to shake her to wake up.   
"Sakura! Get out of bed!!" Syaoran yelled pulling on the covers. "We gotta go!"  
"No! Daddy! I want to sleep some more! Just 5 more minutes!" she said, her head in her  
pillow.  
He gave up and walked into the bathroom shutting the door. She sat up blinking her eyes  
and wiping the sleep out of them. Finally, she stood up and got out of bed. She looked  
around. It wasn't fair that she had to wait until he was done getting ready for school. He  
only had one bathroom so where else could she change? She sighed and decided to go  
downstairs and wait till he was done. She ran downstairs and sat on the couch, turning on  
the TV. She started to watch some cartoons and began to laugh...loudly ^^;. Syaoran  
walked downstairs to see a laughing Sakura still in her P.J.s watching cartoons. He smiled  
and walked over to her and sat down.  
"Ya know" he started "You're gonna be late if you don't hurry up and get ready".  
She looked at him and sighed. "Yeah you're right..." she said flipping the TV off.  
She stood up and began to walk upstairs. "Hey" he said. She turned and looked at him.  
"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked her and smiled.  
"Oh...uhh.." she thought for a second. "Pancakes!" she said cheerfully.  
"Okay sure" he said and walked to the kitchen. She stood on the stairs rail for a minute  
and watched him walk away. She smiled to herself. He had started to be really nice ever  
since she moved in with him. He'd personally wake her up early so she wouldn't be late.  
He'd make her breakfast to eat, anything she wanted. He was a really good friend. Friend?  
Was that really the word to describe him? I mean, they were living together......and after  
all he was *very* kawaii...especially in the morning! She giggled to herself and ran  
upstairs to get ready for school.  
  
::Classroom::  
They sat doing a math assignment in class. Sakura was struggling terribly. Syaoran on the  
other hand was doing very well. You know what a math whiz he is! ^_~ He looked at  
Sakura and saw how much trouble she was having. Mr. Terada then said, "Alright  
class..pass your papers to the front..the bell is about to ring".  
Sakura sighed and handed her paper to the girl in front of her. Then, she turned around  
and took Syaoran's paper. She laid her head down on her desk and sat like that for a  
minute or two. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and then at Sakura and said, "So! Anyone  
wanna get some ice cream after school?"  
The bell rang dismissing everyone from school and Syaoran stood up and gathered his  
things. Sakura slowly sat up and began to collect her bag and all her books. "I'm gonna fail  
math" she mumbled.  
"Hey...I could help you with it..and it's just one lousy grade...it won't make you fail"  
Syaoran told her.  
"Yeah Sakura..you can bring that grade up most likely!" Tomoyo told her friend. "Let's go  
for ice cream okay?".  
Sakura smiled at her friends, "Thanks guys. Okay sure! I love ice cream!" she said.  
  
::After the ice cream::  
"Okay bye Tomoyo! I'll call you later!" Sakura told her friend who got into her Limo and  
left the Ice cream parlor.  
"I heard that Jesse is getting really good at racing!" Sakura said as her and Syaoran  
walked down the street.  
"Oh yeah?" Syaoran said. "Yep! She sure is. She even persuaded me to join track. You  
think I should?" she asked her friend.  
"You want to join track?" he asked her. "Yeah....I think it would be fun" she smiled.  
"Well, then why don't you race me?" he said and stopped walking.  
"A race? You want to race me?!" Sakura asked him.  
"Yep! And whoever loses has to make dinner!" he laughed.   
"Alright fine Mr. Bigshot...you think you got what it takes to beat me?" she said.  
"I sure do! On the count of 3....1.....2.." he started. "3!" and they both took off running for  
home.  
  
::Much later at the front doorstep::  
Syaoran ran around the corner and up to the doorstep smacking the doorknob once then  
leaned against the wall and slid down. Sakura racing around the corner also ran up only to  
see Syaoran had won. She collapsed next to him out of breath. Syaoran grinned and  
looked at Sakura and said, "Well, I won...guess ya have to make dinner tonight". Sakura  
looked at him and rolled her eyes as he got up and pulled her to her feet. They walked into  
the apartment and Sakura went over to the phone to call Tomoyo. Syaoran settled down  
on the couch and laid down. He turned on the TV while Sakura dialed Tomoyo's number.  
"Hello? Daidouji Residence!" she said cheerfully.  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo! What's up?" Sakura asked her friend.  
"Oh, nothing much just that there is a fireworks show tonight at the park! Wanna go?"  
"Oh wow! Tomoyo sure! Hold on lemme ask Syaoran." she said.  
"Wow! Syaoran! Guess what? There's gonna be fireworks in the park tonight!" Sakura  
said putting the phone down. "Can we go?" she said smiling. Syaoran sat up from his  
position and leaned over the couch. "Sure, what time does it start?" "Hold on!" she said  
and picked the phone back up.  
"Hey Tomoyo? What time does it start? Uh huh....uh....huh..uhuh okay see ya then!"  
Sakura said putting the phone back on the hook. "Well she says it starts at 7:00 tonight,  
and it's only 4:15 now!" she said and walked over to the couch. Syaoran laid back down  
and shut his eyes. He yawned and said, "Okay, I think I'm going to take a nap....that race  
wore me out."  
She smiled down at him and went over to the TV cabinet. It was dark in the room and the  
only light was the glow from the TV. She pulled out a video which said, "She's all that".  
Then, she put it into the VCR and it began to play. She ran over and sat down on the  
couch next to him, moving his legs gently out of the way. And then she laid down so she  
was laying ontop of him. He opened his eyes slowly and immediately blushed. "What are  
you doing?" he asked her. "We're gonna watch "She's all that" while we wait for it to be  
7:00" she said and snuggled closer to him. He didn't really understand what was going on  
but he shrugged and put his arms around her as the movie came on.  
::After the movie is over::  
They watched as the credits went by. Sakura, not really wanting to but figured they'd be  
late to the fire works if she didn't, slowly broke away from his warm embrace and shut the  
movie off. Syaoran looked disappointed as he sat up and stretched but when she turned  
around he put on a fake smile and asked, "So is it time for the fireworks yet?" Sakura  
looked at her watch and saw it was only 6:15! "Nope, we still have 45 minutes left" she  
smiled.  
Syaoran stood up and looked at what they were wearing. "Well...maybe we oughta change  
cuz we're still wearing our uniforms!" he said. "Oh right!" she laughed. "I'll go change and  
you can put up the movie!" she said running halfway upstairs. "Why do I have to put it  
up?" he said. She winked and said, "Because I told ya to!" she laughed and ran upstairs.  
He stuck out his tongue at no one in particular and put the movie back inside the cabinet.  
He then went into the kitchen to get a snack. She came down a couple of minutes later  
dressed in a very pretty pink Kimono with Cherry blossoms all over it. She walked into the  
kitchen and saw him standing over the counter eating out of a bag of potato chips. She  
walked up silently behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around he  
blushed very red and she asked, "What do you think?" "Uhh uhh g-good! Pretty!" he  
stuttered. Then, she took his bag and walked off saying, "You better go change or we'll be  
late!" He blinked as he heard giggling coming from her in the other room.  
::At the Park at 7:00::  
Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura sat on a blanket in the middle of the park waiting for the  
fireworks to start. "I bet this will be really pretty! I love fireworks! Don't you Syaoran?"  
she said looking to her side at him. He had been staring at her blushing. "ehh? oh! Yeah I  
like them too" he said and smiled at her. She looked at him. He had been doing alot of  
smiling lately. It wasn't like him. Usually he was always in a bad mood. He was wearing a  
green kimono with a Chinese symbol on the front and back. [Boy, he sure does look  
kawaii!] she thought. Tomoyo was wearing a long violet kimono with various flowers all  
over it. Tomoyo looked at the sky and said, "Hey look! They're starting!" Sakura looked  
at the sky and so did Syaoran as the fireworks started. They sat there watching them as  
the sky lit up in several different colors. Sakura smiled. It wasn't so bad after all. Syaoran  
even was enjoying her company. [Everything will be alright, I know it] she thought and  
grinned as they all watched the fireworks together.  
---------------------------  
Next Time on Two's Company:  
"Oh man! It's raining! How are we gonna get to school now?!" Sakura asked as they  
stepped out onto the porch.  
"Easy!" Syaoran said as he pulled out an umbrella. "Like this!" he said smiling.  
  
"YAY!" Sakura jumped up and down as she cheered for their school's soccer team.  
Sakura looked at Chiharu who was jumping up and down cheering for Yamazaki. He  
kicked the soccer ball across the field and then looked up at her next to the stands. He  
smiled and waved at her.  
--------------------------  
Hey, so what'd you think about this episode? This is the second episode and it was really  
kinda long. Much longer than I wanted it! ^_^; Please e-mail me or in a review give me  
some suggestions of what you want to see in an upcoming episode! ^_^  
~Madison  
FireSenshi.net ----My Website!  
MadisonTaylor@cardcaptormail.com -----E-mail Me!  
ClowCardsMadison ----Contact me on AOL/AIM! 


	4. For the Love of the Game!

Title: Two's Company!  
Episode: 3 For the Love of the game!  
By: Madison Taylor  
E-mail: MadisonTaylor@cardcaptormail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Three's Company the TV show! Don't  
sue meeh ^^  
------------------------  
Last Time on Two's Company:  
  
Sakura slowly sat up and began to collect her bag and all her books. "I'm gonna fail math"  
she mumbled.  
"Hey...I could help you with it..and it's just one lousy grade...it won't make you fail"  
Syaoran told her.  
"Yeah Sakura..you can bring that grade up most likely!" Tomoyo told her friend. "Let's go  
for ice cream okay?".  
Sakura smiled at her friends, "Thanks guys. Okay sure! I love ice cream!"   
  
"We're gonna watch "She's all that" while we wait for it to be 7:00" she said and snuggled  
closer to him. He didn't really understand what was going on but he shrugged and put his  
arms around her as the movie came on.  
  
Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura sat on a blanket in the middle of the park waiting for the  
fireworks to start. "I bet this will be really pretty! I love fireworks! Don't you Syaoran?"  
she said looking to her side at him. He had been staring at her blushing. "ehh? oh! Yeah I  
like them too" he said and smiled at her.  
----------------------------  
Episode 3 For the Love of the game!  
  
"Oh man! It's raining! How are we gonna get to school now?!" Sakura asked as they  
stepped out onto the porch.  
"Easy!" Syaoran said as he pulled out an umbrella. "Like this!" he said smiling. Sakura  
smiled back at him as they left the apartment, both of them huddled under one small  
umbrella. They walked to school and arrived there somewhat dry. They walked into class  
and sat down and noticed everyone was talking about "The big game" this afternoon.  
Sakura turned around and asked Syaoran, "Hey Syaoran, you're on the soccer team,  
right?"  
"Yeah I am...and we have a game this afternoon." "Yup! And we're going to be there  
cheering for you guys. Hope ya win!" she smiled at him and he smiled back. Both lost in  
the moment. Tomoyo walked over to the "couple" and eyed each one. Sakura looked at  
her friend. "Hey Tomoyo! Are you going to be taping the game tonight?"  
"Yeah I am! You can count on it. I wouldn't miss such an important game. Especially if  
Syaoran is playing in it!" she smiled at her friend and he smiled back at her and Sakura  
nodded in agreement. Mr. Terada walked in and everyone went to their desks and sat  
down.  
  
::After School, at the game::  
"YAY!" Sakura jumped up and down as she cheered for their school's soccer team.  
Sakura looked at Chiharu who was jumping up and down cheering for Yamazaki. He  
kicked the soccer ball across the field and then looked up at her next to the stands. He  
smiled and waved at her. She got little hearts in her eyes as she watched him. Sakura  
watched her. She was very envious. She sighed. She had no one to cheer for. Suddenly  
everyone in the stands stood up and started cheering loudly. All the cheerleaders jumped  
up and down shouting, "Go Syaoran! Go!" She looked at the soccer field. There was  
Syaoran running towards the goal with the soccer ball. He had a smirk on his face. Sakura  
thought a moment. Then she yelled as loud as she could, "GO SYAORAN! YAY!" She  
cheered him on as he hit the ball into the net. This won the game 7-2. All the cheerleaders  
ran out to congratulate the players. Sakura started to walk out there but stopped. Tomoyo  
was standing beside them taping the whole game. She looked at her friend. "Well, go on  
Sakura...go congratulate Syaoran!" she smiled. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and ran out to  
him. Chiharu and Yamazaki were kissing when she got there and people were all crowded  
around Syaoran. After all, wasn't he the heart of the team? Him and Yamazaki that is. He  
smiled as she walked over to him. "Great game!" she giggled. "Thanks! I could hear you  
cheering for me." he said and they both blushed and stood there as Yamazaki and Chiharu  
were still kissing. They sweatdropped and Syaoran said, "Let's go."  
  
::At Home::  
Sakura got into bed with her pajamas already on and Syaoran came out of the bathroom  
and got into bed too. She snuggled down underneath the covers and Syaoran turned to her  
and asked, "Hey, Where's Kero?" She looked up and opened her eyes. "Well, ya see....he  
uh refused to live with you so he's living with Tomoyo now...heheh" she said uneasily.  
"Good! Who'd want to live with that little stuffed animal anyway?!" he said. She sat up  
and said, "Calm down!" Then she smiled at him. He sweatdropped and laid back down.  
She reached over and turned off the lamp. "Good night" she said closing her eyes. "Good  
night..." he rolled over and whispered "my cherryblossom" and drifted off to sleep smiling.  
-------------------------------  
Next Time on Two's Company!  
The two of them raced around the corner on their bikes. One was Pink and the other  
Green. They swerved through a crowd and into the middle of the park. "You can't beat  
me!" she laughed. "Oh yeah? Wanna bet!" he shouted over to her and speeded up ahead of  
her. "Hey!" she yelled and smiled.  
  
Sakura stared at the book in horror like it was going to eat her. Syaoran smiled and began  
to explain the problem. "I think you added wrong here, and over here this four shouldn't  
be here. See?" he pointed at her paper.  
"Oh, uh right!" she sweatdropped. "I hate math..." she sighed. "How on earth do you  
make A's in math?!" she looked at him in awe.   
He shrugged. "I dunno, I just study....but it's not like I'm an all A student...." he said.  
  
She reached over and poked his stomach, "You need to cut down on the potato chips,  
comprende mi amigo?" she laughed. He blushed and looked back down at the problem.  
-------------------------------  
So! How was it? I know this was a very short episode...and probably won't be anyone's  
favorite but I wanted an episode where she cheers for Syaoran! Anyway, next one will be  
longer....I promise! Very long!  
~Madison  
  
FireSenshi.net ----My Website  
MadisonTaylor@cardcaptormail.com ----E-mail Me!  
ClowCardsMadison -----Talk to me on AOL! 


	5. The Great Bike Race!

Title: Two's Company!  
Episode: 4 The Great Bike Race!  
By: Madison Taylor  
E-mail: MadisonTaylor@cardcaptormail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Three's Company! So don't sue please!  
----------------  
The Great Bike Race!  
  
::Thursday Morning::  
Syaoran was waiting for Sakura to come downstairs at the front door. "Sakura! Hurry up  
or we'll be late!" he called to her. "No we won't!" she called from upstairs. She came  
running downstairs and ran over to him with her backpack on her back. "Because" She  
opened the door to reveal two bikes. One shiny brand new pink one and one green one.  
"From now on we're going to ride to school, and being on wheels is faster than walking!"  
she said smiling.  
"Wh-wha?! How did you afford those Sakura?!" he blinked and stared at her. "Easy! Ya  
see, these are second hand bikes that have already been used before. I got them from a  
second hand shop and the owner wanted to get rid of them so he sold them to me for only  
5 bucks!" she grinned and was proud of herself to find such a good deal. "Unbelievable...."  
he said and sweatdropped.  
"So anyway! I waxed them down and cleaned them up so they look brand new! Do you  
have your bag? We need to get going!" she asked him. "Yeah I have it...let's go." he said  
and she walked out so he could lock the door. Then, she got on her bike almost  
instinctively. It took him a while.   
She looked over at him. "Problem? Don't you like bikes?" she said.  
"Sure!" he said uneasily and got on. "Okay then! Let's go!" and she began to ride off  
VERY fast! "Hey wait!" he shouted.  
  
::After School::  
The two of them raced around the corner on their bikes. They swerved through a crowd  
and into the middle of the park. "You can't beat  
me!" she laughed. "Oh yeah? Wanna bet!" he shouted over to her and speeded up ahead of  
her. "Hey!" she yelled and smiled. They rode to a bench and parked the bikes and then  
went and sat down, exhausted. Sakura bent over with her hands on her knees for support.  
He leaned back and looked up and the sky. He watched the clouds float through the air.  
He sighed. She sat up straight and looked at him. She looked down, looking thoughtful  
and then looked back up at him. "Hey, I just thought of something. Wouldn't it be funny if  
Meiling suddenly came back from Hong Kong and saw us living together?" she laughed,  
trying to break the silence. He looked at her with almost a scared look in his eyes.  
"Well....yeah I guess it would be pretty funny...but she'd have to live with us like she did  
before. I don't think that's likely though. I sure am glad Wei went back with Meiling too. I  
needed some privacy." he sweatdropped. She smiled and looked back down. "Syaoran?"  
she asked, and he turned to look at her. "Yeah?" he asked and she looked him straight in  
the eye.   
"I want to thank you...you know for everything you've done for me. You let me stay with  
you while my dad and Touya are in Egypt, cooked me breakfast, and lots of other things.  
I....really appreciate it. And I just wanted to say that...I think it's amazing how you take  
care of yourself....not to mention how much of a help you must be at home and  
well....Thanks" she finished and smiled at him with gratitude.  
He looked at her. He grew quiet and looked back up at the clouds. ".......Your Welcome"  
he said. She looked up at the clouds too and they stayed like that for quite a while.  
  
::At Home on *their* bed ^^;::  
Sakura stared at the book in horror like it was going to eat her. Syaoran smiled and began  
to explain the problem. "I think you added wrong here, and over here this four shouldn't  
be here. See?" he pointed at her paper.  
"Oh, uh right!" she sweatdropped. "I hate math..." she sighed. "How on earth do you  
make A's in math?!" she looked at him in awe.   
He shrugged. "I dunno, I just study....but it's not like I'm an all A student...." he said. She  
smiled. "But you're almost better at everything than I am!" she whined. He laughed.  
"Yeah...I know I'm good..." he smiled smugly and she hit him with the pillow. "Hey!" he  
said and got a pillow too. This started the greatest pillow fight in the history of the world.  
^^; After they calmed down a little, they decided to take a little break and go downstairs  
for a snack. He grabbed some potato chips and sat down on the couch, only to be  
accompanied by Sakura who sat next to him. He leaned back and started to eat out of the  
bag. She reached over and poked his stomach, "You need to cut down on the potato  
chips, comprende mi amigo?" she laughed. He blushed. "Hey give me some!" she said and  
he handed her a couple. "When did you start eating like this? I mean, I thought you were a  
health food freak!" she laughed, her mouth full of chips. "Since you got here...you're  
gonna kill me!" he smiled at her. "Why on earth would you start eating potato chips just  
cuz I started living with you?" she asked him.  
"Just a habit I picked up, I guess" he said and ate some more. "Maybe we should get you  
in shape!" she said and took the bag away, walking into the kitchen. "Hey! Give me those  
back!" he said and chased after her. "No!" she shouted and tried to play keep away.  
"Starting this weekend, we're going on a diet Tubby!" she shouted and laughed at him.  
"Noooooo!" he whined and frantically tried to get the chips from her. She hid them behind  
her back, which didn't stop him. He tackled her to the ground and tickled her until she  
surrendered the chips. "HAHAHAHA!" he laughed crazily and ran off with them. She  
figured he ran upstairs but didn't stand up. She just laid there on the kitchen floor, totally  
surprised by what had happened. [Hmm...I wonder..Is he sending me signs? Why would  
he tickle me just for chips? Or help me with my homework...or do anything else he does?  
Why is it he has to be so confusing! I used to think he hated me...] she sighed and slowly  
got up. She made her way to the stairs and walked up slowly. She peaked through the  
crack in the door and saw a totally *Kawaii* Syaoran laying on his stomach with his legs  
dangling in the air eating potato chips. She smiled and sighed happily. She was so lucky. [I  
love him so much...] she thought. [I wish he felt the same way. Please say he does! It  
would be so perfect] She turned away and sighed happily, sliding down the wall she was  
leaning against. Syaoran looked around his bedroom. No, *their* bedroom! He smiled. [I  
am so lucky to know her. She even lives with me!] He thought. [If only she....]   
[If only he......]  
[Could love me] they both thought.  
-------------------------  
Next Time on Two's Company!  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" he said feeling her forehead. "I think I'm sick" she said coughing.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll handle everything! You just stay in bed! I'll wait on you." he said and  
started to walk away. "But what about school? You need to go to school." she told him.  
"Nope, I want to stay and take care of you."  
-------------------------  
So how'd ya like it? I am so falling behind my schedule, and not to mention going crazy! I  
have a Website to maintain, stories to write, and school :( AAAH! The pressure! Stay  
tuned for the next episode! See ya.  
~Madison  
FireSenshi.net ---My Website!  
MadisonTaylor@cardcaptormail.com ----E-mail me!  
ClowCardsMadison -----Talk to me on AOL/aim! 


	6. Sakura's Sick Day

Title: Two's Company!  
Episode: 5 Sakura's Sick Day!  
By: Madison Taylor  
E-mail: MadisonTaylor@cardcaptormail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Three's Company(TV Show)! Do not sue meeh!  
  
Last Time on Two's Company!  
She opened the door to reveal two bikes. One shiny brand new pink one and one green  
one.  
"From now on we're going to ride to school, and being on wheels is faster than walking!"  
she said smiling.  
  
"I want to thank you...you know for everything you've done for me. You let me stay with  
you while my dad and Touya are in Egypt, cooked me breakfast, and lots of other things.  
I....really appreciate it. And I just wanted to say that...I think it's amazing how you take  
care of yourself....not to mention how much of a help you must be at home and  
well....Thanks" she finished and smiled at him with gratitude.  
He looked at her. He grew quiet and looked back up at the clouds. ".......Your Welcome".  
  
"But you're almost better at everything than I am!" she whined. He laughed.  
"Yeah...I know I'm good..." he smiled smugly and she hit him with the pillow. "Hey!" he  
said and got a pillow too.  
  
[If only she....]   
[If only he......]  
[Could love me] they both thought.  
-----------------------------  
Syaoran walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in his uniform. Sakura was still asleep,  
as far as he could see. He walked over to her and leaned down and gently shook her. She  
rubbed her head and slowly sat up. Her hair was a mess, her eyes red, and her nose  
runny.(How do you spell that? ^^;)  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" he said feeling her forehead. "I think I'm sick" she said coughing.  
He sighed and gently pushed her back down. She looked up at him questioningly. "I guess  
we have to stay home today..." he said and started to go downstairs. "Syaoran? What do  
you mean 'we'?" she looked at him and sat up.   
  
"Well, I'm going to stay home from school with you" he said and smiled. She started to  
open her mouth to protest but he interrupted her and said, "Don't worry, I'll handle  
everything! You just stay in bed! I'll wait on you." he said and started to walk away again.  
"But what about school? You need to go to school." she told him. "Nope, I want to stay  
and take care of you! I'm gonna go get the medicine for you, okay?" he said.  
  
"Well...can I come downstairs?" she asked. He thought for a minute. "Okay I guess that's  
alright but let me get the blankets so you can lay down on the couch." He finished and  
walked over to the bed. He gathered all the extra blankets they had on the bed and bent to  
pick her up. Her eyes widened and she blurted out, "What are you doing?!" He picked her  
up into his arms with all of the blankets and her pillow all at the same time. (Quite strong  
isn't he? ^^) "I'm taking you downstairs...you wanted to watch TV right?" he asked her.   
  
"Yeah...but you don't have to carry me. I can walk on my own." she stated.  
"But, you're sick and need to stay in bed. If you want to go downstairs, I'm going to carry  
you there." he said and they began to walk down the stairs slowly. He walked over to the  
couch and put her down. Then, he covered her up with the blankets and gave her the  
pillow. He disappeared into the other room and came back with the medicine. He sat  
down next to her and poured it into a spoon.  
"EW!" she squeaked. "I have to take that?" she asked frowning. "Oh, come on! It's not  
that bad. Here, just open your mouth and swallow really fast. It'll make you feel better."  
  
"No! It's green!" she squealed. "You're gonna take this! Come here!" he said and leaped  
over ontop of her. He pinned down her arms and legs. "Take it, Sakura!" he said trying to  
pour it down her throat. She closed her mouth and moved her face away from him. He  
struggled to get it in her mouth and ended up spilling it on his uniform! ^_^; "AAAH!" he  
screamed. "I just washed this!" he shouted. She sweatdropped at what a neat-freak he  
was. "Sakura! This is for your own good!" and he forced her mouth open and poured a  
spoonful of it down her throat. He stood up and put the medicine down on the table as she  
held her throat like she had been poisoned. She rolled onto the floor.  
"Ewww.....aaaaghhhhh! It tastes funny!" she said coughing. He laughed at her and took  
the medicine into the other room. He came back and helped her up. She laid down on the  
couch and he pulled the covers up to her neck and turned on the TV. He began to walk  
away. "Syaoran?" she said in a tiny innocent voice. "Yeah Sakura?" he asked her. "Could  
you stay here with me?" she smiled.   
"...." he looked at her. "Sure" and he walked over and sat down. She pulled back the  
covers and he laid down with her underneath them. She picked up the remote and began  
to flip channels. He smiled at her as she looked for something to watch.  
  
::2 hours later::  
It began to rain. Well, he figured it had since he had awoken to the sound of rain tapping  
on the window. He looked over at Sakura. The TV was still on but they had fallen asleep  
because nothing was on. She slept peacefully. He smiled and leaned over and kissed her  
forehead. "hrmmm.." he said and looked around. [Boring...] he thought [But how can I be  
bored when she's asleep beside me?] He grinned. He wanted to get up but was afraid if he  
did, she would wake up. She murmured something and rolled over closer to him. He  
slowly wrapped his arms around her, as if he was afraid to. He slid down and snuggled  
closer to her and without knowing it she slid her arms around him and smiled. He closed  
his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
::6 hours and 2 bags of chips later!::  
Sakura laughed loudly and almost fell off the bed. They were sitting upstairs on their bed  
in the bedroom. "Really?! I can't picture Meiling cooking!" she said bursting into another  
fit of giggles. Syaoran smiled and continued, "Yeah, me either! Anyway, I was trying to  
teach her to cook and she went to put some vegetables in the pan and her hair caught on  
fire!" he said laughing. This made Sakura fall backwards on her back laughing. After  
things calmed down a little he said, "Now you tell something" Sakura looked thoughtful  
and after a minute she said, "Well, remember when you first came here? All those  
things...that Yamazaki told you you had to do. Well, they weren't true!" she said bursting  
into laughter. Syaoran looked confused. "Really? You mean...I didn't have to really dance  
and sing in front of the whole class?!" he said becoming angry. Sakura fell off the bed  
laughing so hard. "Yeah! You fell for his lie!"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped and the doorbell rang loudly. Sakura looked over the top of the  
bed from the floor. "Who could that be?" she asked him.   
"I dunno. I wasn't expecting anyone." he got up and went downstairs to answer the door.  
Sakura followed. At the door, there stood Tomoyo holding 3 books and lots of papers.  
"Hi!" she greeted cheerfully. Sakura walked over to the door and Tomoyo handed her all  
the stuff.   
"There! That's all your make-up work for today that you missed! Your stuffs in there too  
Syaoran! Good thing it's the weekend" she laughed. Sakura looked at the huge pile. "Oh  
no...I hate homework!" she sighed. "Well, I have to go now..just wanted to drop that stuff  
off for you guys!" she said and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait Tomoyo! You can't stay? Not even for a little while?" she asked.  
"Sorry...I'll call ya tomorrow, Okay?" and she walked off. Syaoran closed the door and  
they walked back upstairs. Sakura dropped all her stuff onto the bed. "Guess we have  
some homework to do." he said grimly. Sakura laid down stomach first on the bed.  
Syaoran sat next to her and opened her math book. At the site Sakura shrieked. "AAH!  
Math! Yuck!" she cried. (You know with those little tear streak thingys? ^_~)  
-------------------------------  
Next Time on Two's Company!  
"Hey! Look, let's go in this store Syaoran!" Sakura squealed and pulled on Syaoran's arm.  
They walked down the street arm and arm linked. Sakura was feeling much better thanks  
to Syaoran. "Okay sure" he smiled. They walked into the what looked like antique shop.  
Sakura examined several small statues and Syaoran stood there looking bored. [Girls  
always shop too much] he thought.  
  
"I'm scared Syaoran..." Sakura said and began to cry. Syaoran looked around. He sighed  
and wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay...don't worry Sakura. I'll take care of you"  
-------------------------------  
Hope you guys liked this one! The Next one is...if you haven't already guessed:  
"Newsflash! Earthquake hits Tokyo!" It should be a pretty good and long one. I know this  
was short but I couldn't think of anything else to add! ^_^; G2G Review me please!  
~Madison  
FireSenshi.net ----My Website  
MadisonTaylor@cardcaptormail.com ---E-mail me!  
ClowCardsMadison ----Contact me on AOL! 


	7. Newsflash! Earthquake hits Tokyo!

Title: Two's Company!  
Episode: 6 NewsFlash! Earthquake hits Tokyo!  
By: Madison Taylor  
E-mail: MadisonTaylor@cardcaptormail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Three's Company or CCS so don't sue!  
AN: Hi! I'm sooo sorry for the delay but I have bad news: I can no longer do an episode a  
day. Yes, yes I'm sorry! All this week I've lost my mind, my teacher left us to become  
"Vice Principle", my life is so out of control and I desperately need sleep! This weekend  
all I'm gonna do is sleep sleep sleep! I'm sorry to you guys that "love" how you can have a  
"bedtime story" or read it after school....^_^; It won't be long periods of time between  
each one...lets just say two days? Okay? ^_^ Okay! Now, go get your oreo's and your milk  
and your P.J.'s cuz here comes Episode 6 of Two's Company! "Newsflash! Earthquake  
hits Tokyo!"  
-----------------------------  
Last time on Two's Company!  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" he said feeling her forehead. "I think I'm sick" she said coughing.  
He sighed and gently pushed her back down. She looked up at him questioningly. "I guess  
we have to stay home today..." he said and started to go downstairs. "Syaoran? What do  
you mean 'we'?" she looked at him and sat up.   
  
"No! It's green!" she squealed. "You're gonna take this! Come here!" he said and leaped  
over ontop of her. He pinned down her arms and legs. "Take it, Sakura!" he said trying to  
pour it down her throat. She closed her mouth and moved her face away from him. He  
struggled to get it in her mouth and ended up spilling it on his uniform! ^_^; "AAAH!" he  
screamed. "I just washed this!" he shouted. She sweatdropped at what a neat-freak he  
was.  
  
"Could you stay here with me?" she smiled.   
"...." he looked at her. "Sure" and he walked over and sat down. She pulled back the  
covers and he laid down with her underneath them. She picked up the remote and began  
to flip channels. He smiled at her as she looked for something to watch.  
-----------------------------  
Newsflash! Earthquake hits Tokyo!  
  
"Hey! Look, let's go in this store Syaoran!" Sakura squealed and pulled on Syaoran's arm.  
They walked down the street arm and arm linked. Sakura was feeling much better thanks  
to Syaoran. "Okay sure" he smiled. They walked into the what looked like antique shop.  
Sakura examined several small statues and Syaoran stood there looking bored. [Girls  
always shop too much] he thought. But he didn't mind. As long as he was with her. He  
turned to see Sakura looking at a small wolf statue. It was a little wolf kneeling on a  
block. It was white with small gray stripes. She squealed at how cute it was and Syaoran  
wondered why. He looked closely at it. "Isn't it so cute, Syaoran?! Reminds me of  
yooooouuuuu!" she said happily. He blushed and pulled out his wallet, intending to buy it  
for her. Hey, if it reminded her of him of course he'd buy it! "Okay, I'll get it for you" he  
said to her. This only caused her to jump on his shoulders of course, and hug him until he  
could no longer breathe. "AAH...you're choking me Sakura!!!" he said and she reluctantly  
let go. "Oh! I'm sorry Syaoran!" she slid down and stood up. "Thank you so much! You're  
so sweet!" she said. He walked over to the counter with the statue blushing even more.  
The short older man squinted his eyes at the two and looked at the statue. "Ahh...." he  
said in a wavery voice, "So this'll be all for your girlfriend, young man?" he asked him.   
"Ehh...aaaah...that is....uh She's not my girlfriend!" he almost shouted turning auburn.  
Sakura blushed and all of a sudden the building started to shake. The lights went out but  
things were still visible. "AAH! What's....going...on...Syaoran?!" Sakura asked him. She  
clinged onto his arm so she wouldn't fall. The older man came from out behind the  
counter. "Everyone! Under the tables!" he shouted and motioned everyone over to the  
tables. Sakura and Syaoran ran and sat underneath one of the tables. "Syaoran, I'm  
scared!" she said and clinged to him tightly. He looked down at her and hugged her  
tightly. "Don't worry.....we'll be alright"  
Several of the statues began to fall off the shelves and break. Soon, there was nothing to  
be heard but smashing, then a few tearing noises, followed by rumbling. The lights  
flickered and faded dimly. The old man who was of course the owner of the shop was on  
the floor under a table too. There was lots of crying to be heard all over the shop. Finally,  
the rumbling stopped and the only noise to be heard was deadly silence and cries. Sakura  
was trembling with her head laid in Syaoran's lap and he had his arms around her trying to  
soothe her. She sniffled and looked up. The old man stood up out from under the table.  
"I think....it has stopped." He walked over and lit a few candles and got some flashlights to  
try and make the room brighter. He walked over to the entrance door and tried to open it.  
When he did lots of rock and brick tumbled in and tons of it covered the door. The door  
was blocked so much you couldn't see the light of day. And it was a very sunny afternoon.  
An afternoon the two had been enjoying. Since Sakura was well again Syaoran had agreed  
to take her out somewhere and they had a whole afternoon planned. They sure didn't  
expect this. Syaoran stood up and helped a still sobbing Sakura up. She sniffled and they  
walked over to the door.   
"Is it bad?" Syaoran asked the man. He nodded and said, "Yeah, real bad. We're caved in.  
It may take hours for them to find and rescue us."  
"H-hours?!" Sakura asked frightened. She started to cry and Syaoran put his hand on her  
shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura. I won't let anything happen to you." he told her. They  
walked back over and sat down against a wall. She buried her head in his chest and started  
to cry hard. She couldn't help it. She was terrified. (Hey! Wouldn't you be too if you were  
in an earthquake and trapped in some building?! ^^;) He wrapped his arms around her and  
rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep. He laid her down and stood up. Lots of  
other people were just standing around. They were all terrified too. Even though he hated  
to admit it, Syaoran was scared. He was scared for Sakura, the people, and himself. He  
leaned against the counter and sighed. It was going to be a long day.  
  
::Later around night time sometime::  
It was very dark outside, only they wouldn't be able to tell now would they? ^_^ Luckily,  
Sakura had a watch. *Yukito's Watch!* (AN: For those of you who don't know it Yukito  
gave Sakura a watch so she would never be late again for those of you who didn't know it.  
This was in a CCS episode titled "Allies?" I dunno that's the dub name of it. We now  
return you to your regularly scheduled program! ^^)  
"9:00pm" she sighed looking at her watch. It had been 6 hours they were trapped in there!  
What were they going to do?! Where were the rescuers?! She was all cried out and just  
needing some comfort. She was really tired from all the crying. Syaoran walked over to  
her with a sleeping bag, pillow, and extra blanket. She glanced up at him. "Hoe?" she  
asked confused. The shopkeeper was passing sleeping bags out to everyone to sleep in.  
"Listen up everyone! It's late and it looks like we'll be spending the night here until they  
find us! Here are some sleeping bags for your convinience!" he said.  
Syaoran laid *the* sleeping bag down on the floor. The *the* indicating that there was  
only *one*! (Don't ya just love me?! ^^) She sighed and didn't really care. They slept in  
the same bed together so they could share a sleeping bag. She blushed at what she had just  
thought. He noticed it and glanced at her with a question on his face. "Something wrong,  
Sakura? Are you coming down with ANOTHER fever?" he asked and felt her head. She  
liked his touch and smiled and shook her head no. "No, I'm okay. So we're spending the  
night, ne?" she looked at him happily. He wondered what had changed her sad mood to  
such a happy one. "Yeah, guess so until they find us I mean."  
He laid down as everyone began to and Sakura laid down next to him. He pulled the  
blanket over both of them and the laid on the pillow together. She closed her eyes and so  
did he, both wishing that they could be found but in the same way not wanting to.  
[Okay, I admit it! I actually like being here with Sakura....trapped in a building.....no  
where to go. No school at least...Eh! Anyway! Back to the subject of Sakura. I wonder  
what I should do. Should I tell her I like her? 6 months isn't very long after all. And, once  
she leaves I won't have another opportunity to tell her! But, let's not think about that now.  
She's here.....with me for a very long time.] He smiled and fell asleep.  
[*Sigh* What do I do?] she thought laying next to him. [I need to tell him how I feel! I  
like being trapped here with him but....I'm also scared. What if we never get out of here?!  
Well, I have 6 months....maybe....I'll find the courage sometime then....] She closed her  
eyes and went to sleep.  
  
::Morning about 8am::  
They awoke to the sound of crackling and the sound of a big tractor? Or some kind of  
machine. Sakura rolled over in attempt to turn off the alarm clock smacked Syaoran in the  
face hitting his nose. "OWW!!!" he shouted. Sakura bolted upright, her eyes as wide as  
saucers. "HOE?! I'm sorry Syaoran! I thought it was the clock!" she said sweatdropping.  
He held his nose and sighed. All of a sudden the noise got louder and through the door  
came a humongous tractor type thing. Everyone got up and ran over. They could see the  
daylight now. The shopkeeper woke up and walked over to them. "Is everyone alright?"  
the two men and several other people rushed through the entrance way now. "Yes we're  
all okay" the man said.  
Everyone started to run outside desperately. Sakura stood up and walked around looking  
for something. "Sakura? What are you looking for?" he asked her.  
"My statue! It's been smashed!" she cried and little tear things went down her face.  
Syaoran fell over anime style.  
::Later that day::  
Every thing was back to normal. You know how animes are, one day your house blows up  
and the next it's fine! ^_^;; SOOOOOOO, anyway they stroll back down the street. Sakura  
is cuddling her little statue that Syaoran bought her. Yes they found another one! ^_^ "I  
love this little wolf!" she giggled. "Almost as much as I love you!" she said and hugged it.   
[Did she just say what I think she said?! Nah, she was....just joking I'm sure. Why would  
she love me anyway?] He sighed and suddenly became very sad. She looked at him. She  
hugged him tightly and asked, "Are you jealous of the statue?!" and she laughed. This  
made him smile. To see her smile. They continued down the street. [One day....] he  
thought. [One day I'll tell her.]  
------------------------  
Next time on Two's Company!  
"Alright! 100 more crunches Mister! Let's see that flab fly!" she shouted to the upside  
down Syaoran on the floor.  
"Saaakurrrrraaaaa....." he whined. [Heh, that'll get her. She loves it when I whine! ^^]  
"NO! I don't see you crunching! Come on! Do you want to look like a potato chip?!  
Huh?! Well, I didn't think so! Let's go! One!....Oneeeee.....one!" she shouted at him.  
He struggled to do one crunch. He sweatdropped. He needed to get in shape but at this  
rate she'd kill him! ^_^  
-----------------------  
Hey guys! Expect the next eppy soon! I'll try to get it done! Don't worry! See ya!  
~Madison  
FireSenshi.net -----My Website!  
MadisonTaylor@cardcaptormail.com-----E-mail Me!  
ClowCardsMadison----AOL SN! 


	8. Two's Company Special!

Title: Two's Company  
Episode: Special  
By: Madison Taylor  
E-mail: TomoyoDaidouji@anime-girl.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Three's Company or CCS!  
Hi Everyone! Long time, no read huh? ^_^ Sorry about that! I hope you guys all enjoy this  
fic and please Review me to let me know what you think! Enjoy!  
~Tomoyo-chan *Notice new e-mail addy!*  
Title Screen:  
Two's Company, The Special!  
  
"Hi Everyone! And, welcome to our special of Two's Company!" Sakura said waving to  
the crowd.  
  
"In this episode, we'll be taking time to look at flashbacks of our previous episodes"  
Syaoran said standing next to Sakura.  
  
"Also, there will be some *very* special out takes that have been never before seen!"  
  
"Plus, special backstage interviews and footage!"   
  
"So, sit back, relax and enjoy the show!" Syaoran said as him and Sakura walk backstage.  
  
::Backstage::  
Sakura walks around backstage with the camera man following her.  
  
"Okay, now here we have the backstage set where Two's Company is filmed!"  
  
They walk over to Tomoyo who is sitting in a chair getting make-up put on her by a  
make-up artist. The woman looks at the camera and smiles.  
  
"Now, would you mind telling the loyal fans of TC, what are you putting on Tomoyo?"  
Sakura hands microphone to lady.  
  
"Well, first off I start out with a powder to take off the shine from lights and the camera's  
glow. Then, I put a little blush, and natural looking colors and some lip gloss for a nice  
glossy shine!"   
  
"Ah! Interesting!" Sakura takes the microphone back. "Now, let's hand it over to  
Syaoran!"  
  
::On the Set::  
"Hi Sakura! I'm on the main set of TC here, where I'll show you guys what really happens  
behind the scenes of TC!" Syaoran says walking over to a table.  
  
*Touya is stuffing his face and he turns around seeing the camera*  
"AAH What, are you doing?!" he says hiding the donuts from the camera.  
  
"Now, now Touya...would you care to tell the fans of TC, what you are doing?" Syaoran  
says smiling.  
  
"CUT!" Touya says blocking the camera with his hand and walking off.  
  
"Okay, now it's what you've all been waiting for I'm sure...The out takes of Two's  
Company!" Sakura says as she stands in front of the camera.  
  
::Scene changes to Syaoran, Sakura, Touya, Tomoyo, and Fujitaka all sitting in chairs  
around the camera::  
"Now, first off...We have a blooper of Fujitaka from the Prologue and some from the very  
first episode. Fujitaka, I understand you were very nervous when you found out you'd be  
in the show, am I right?" Tomoyo asks looking a Fujitaka.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo, I was certain I was going to screw up and well, I did!"   
  
"Well, let's take a look at it!" Tomoyo says smiling.  
  
::Prologue, blooper::  
Tomoyo: "Now in this scene, you were supposed to say, '"Well, I'm going to be gone for 6  
months and Touya is coming with me so we must arrange for you to stay with someone."'  
But, instead you can't quite get out the words!"  
  
Sakura gawked at what she had heard. Her father, Fujitaka looked down at her. He  
continued, "Well, I'm going to be gone for 6 months and Touya is coming with me  
sooo...." Fujitaka looks around and sweatdrops then he says quietly, "I forgot my  
line...Line please?"   
Sakura starts laughing loudly. Syaoran offstage stands against wall and shouts, "We need  
a new actor over here!" then he smiles and laughs.  
::End blooper::  
"Okay, I admit I was a bit bad at first but I wasn't the only one that messed up alot!" he  
points to Tomoyo. "You messed up just as much if not more!"  
  
"Alright....so I'm not miss perfect...I did mess up....sometimes" Tomoyo says blushing.  
  
"HA! More than sometimes! Look at this!" Sakura says.  
  
::Blooper::  
"Now in this episode Tomoyo was supposed to hand me the books....but looks like she  
had another thing coming!" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped and the doorbell rang loudly. Sakura looked over the top of the  
bed from the floor.   
"Who could that be?" she asked him.   
"I dunno. I wasn't expecting anyone." he got up and went downstairs to answer the door.  
Sakura followed. At the door, there stood Tomoyo holding 3 books and lots of papers.  
"Hi!" she greeted cheerfully. Tomoyo started to walk through as she tripped over the  
carpet and fell down, tossing the books into the air.  
Sakura covered her mouth and knelt down to her, "Are you okay?!" Sakura said trying not  
to laugh.  
"Yes...I meant to do that" Tomoyo said standing up.  
"There! That's all your make-up work for today that you missed! Your stuffs in there too  
Syaoran! Good thing it's the weekend" she laughed, but was trying to play it off. Syaoran  
walks off laughing and shaking his fists in the air. "Dear god why?! Let's get another  
actress PLEASE!!"  
  
::On stage::  
"Alright, well Sakura you're not exactly Miss Perfect either!" Syaoran spat.  
  
::Blooper::  
Syaoran walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in his uniform. Sakura was still asleep,  
as far as he could see. He walked over to her and leaned down and gently shook her. She  
rubbed her head and slowly sat up bumping her head into his.   
"AAAAH! OW, that hurt...." Sakura said and held her head.  
"OUCH!" he said rubbing his head.  
  
::Blooper::  
She sweatdropped at what a neat-freak he  
was. "Sakura! This is for your own good!" and he forced her mouth open and poured a  
spoonful of it down her throat. He stood up and put the medicine down on the table as she  
held her throat like she had been poisoned. She rolled onto the floor and hit her knee on  
the table.   
"AAAH! That hurt! CUT! CUT! CUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT!!" Sakura said crying and  
yelling *very loud*.  
"hehe...are you okay?" Syaoran said looking down at her. "Cut! Take 6!"  
  
::Blooper::  
Sakura rushed over to him away from the girls and plopped down into her seat backwards,  
then fell over sideways in the chair landing on her butt.  
"Ack..."   
Syaoran burst out laughing and the other off scene girls started laughing. Tomoyo started  
laughing and fell against her desk and eventually to her knees then to her stomach on the  
floor laughing.  
Sakura sweatdropped.   
"Okay, we'll do the scene again!" she said standing up.  
  
::Back on stage::  
"Well, I understand that you liked to mess up episodes on purpose sometimes? Am I  
right....dear Syaoran?" Sakura said smiling evilly.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Sakura!" he said laughing.  
  
::Blooper::  
"Now, in this scene all the cheerleaders and myself are supposed to be cheering for  
Syaoran on the soccer field."  
  
She was very envious. She sighed. She had no one to cheer for. Suddenly  
everyone in the stands stood up and started cheering loudly. All the cheerleaders jumped  
up and down shouting, "Go Syaoran! Go!" She looked at the soccer field.  
Syaoran walks up behind her and starts cheering, "Go Syaoran! Yeah!"  
He starts jumping up and down with everyone else when Tomoyo and Sakura turn around  
then burst out laughing.   
"Who ya cheering for?" he asks and smiles evilly.  
  
"Cut! Retake!" Tomoyo says still laughing.  
  
::On Stage::  
"Okay, but do you have any of Touya?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"What about, Touya?!" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Oh surrrrreee....We have one of Oniichan!"  
::Blooper::  
"Well, that should be about it." her father said carrying the last box into the room. He  
smiled as Touya walked into the room. Touya glared at Syaoran as he stood next to  
Sakura. Fujitaka glared at Touya which made him burst out laughing for no reason at all.  
  
"I'm sorry.....the cue card just says to Glare and for everyone to glare at each other. It  
doesn't make any sense at all!!" he said leaning against a wall laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'll stop..." he said still trying to stop laughing.  
Syaoran picks up a donut and throws it at his head.  
  
"HEY BRAT! That's not in the script!"  
  
"It's in mine" he smiles evilly.  
  
Sakura and Fujitaka walk off sweatdropping.  
Tomoyo comes out of no where with a cue board. "Take 5!"  
  
::On Stage::  
  
Sakura on microphone, "Okay! Well, that's all our Bloopers for now. When we come  
back, you'll see some great flashbacks from Tomoyo-chan! Stay right there, you don't  
wanna miss this!"  
  
::Commercial::  
"Hey kids! Need more Two's Company? Are you suffering withdrawal periods of your  
favorite anime starring Syaoran and Sakura?  
*Picture of Sakura and Syaoran standing back to back*  
Well, they're back and better than ever! That's right! New Two's Company Episodes!  
Starting March 1st new episodes of Two's Company will be showing.  
::Scene::  
Sakura is crying against Syaoran's chest and he is hugging her.  
::Scene::  
Ferriswheel is turning and Syaoran and Sakura are walking and eating cotton candy.  
  
"Don't miss the new and exciting episodes of Two's Company!"  
  
Syaoran: "ALLLLLLLL RIGHT!!!"  
  
::Back to the show::  
"Alright, welcome back! Now, let's head to the flashbacks! Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yes Sakura, I'm here with some great flashbacks of previous episodes! And I'm sure  
you'll want to see these! First, remember when Sakura first moved in with Syaoran? He  
had some mixed feelings about it but it looks like they worked it out. Let's take a look at  
some!" Tomoyo said holding the microphone in a backstage room.  
  
::Scene from Prologue::  
"You can have my bed...I'll.....sleep in the chair." he said.  
"No way! Look, we can sleep in the same bed...geez it's not a big deal." she said trying to  
look mature.  
"Oh yeah? What about when me and Kero switched bodies? You wouldn't even let me  
sleep in your room at first!"  
"Well...uh..I...uh" she stuttered. Syaoran turned and looked out the window. It was going  
to be a long 6 months.....  
  
::Scene from For the Love of the Game!::  
She sat up  
and said, "Calm down!" Then she smiled at him. He sweatdropped and laid back down.  
She reached over and turned off the lamp. "Good night" she said closing her eyes. "Good  
night..." he rolled over and whispered "my cherryblossom" and drifted off to sleep smiling.  
  
::Scene from Sakura's Sick Day!::  
"Well, I'm going to stay home from school with you" he said and smiled. She started to  
open her mouth to protest but he interrupted her and said, "Don't worry, I'll handle  
everything! You just stay in bed! I'll wait on you." he said and started to walk away again.  
"But what about school? You need to go to school." she told him. "Nope, I want to stay  
and take care of you! I'm gonna go get the medicine for you, okay?" he said.  
  
::Scene from Newsflash! Earthquake hits Tokyo!::  
She buried her head in his chest and started  
to cry hard. She couldn't help it. She was terrified. He wrapped his arms around her and  
rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep.  
  
::Backstage::  
"Alright, so we're near the end of the show. Yes, I know you're all thinking, "DEAR GOD  
WHY?!" as Syaoran would put it...And, I hope you've all enjoyed the show! I've been  
your host, Tomoyo-chan"  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Syaoran-kun!"  
  
*Whole cast stands on the set all shouting*  
"And from all of us at Two's Company, ja ne!"  
  
--This has been a Tomoyo Production!--  
  
KawaiiTomoyo00 ---- New AOL SN!  
FireSenshi.net ----Website  
TomoyoDaidouji@anime-girl.com ----New E-mail! 


	9. The Springtime Carnival!

Title: Two's Company  
Episode: 8 The Springtime Carnival  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji (New Pen Name!)  
E-mail: TomoyoDaidouji@anime-girl.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Three's Company or CCS! (Wish I did though...hehe!)  
  
Last Time on Two's Company:  
"Hey! Look, let's go in this store Syaoran!" Sakura squealed and pulled on Syaoran's arm.  
Sakura blushed and all of a sudden the building started to shake. The lights went out but  
things were still visible. "AAH! What's....going...on...Syaoran?!" Sakura asked him.  
Several of the statues began to fall off the shelves and break. Soon, there was nothing to  
be heard but smashing.  
-----------------------------------  
The Springtime Carnival!  
Sakura woke up bright and early. The sun shone in her face as she rolled over and looked at the sleeping Syaoran. She tapped him on the shoulder and he rolled over slowly. He smiled at her and sat up.   
"What is it?" he yawned.  
  
"Well, I was wondering....if..maybe you'd like to go to the Spring Carnival with me?" she asked looking down slightly.  
  
"When?" he asked and stretched.  
  
"Well....uh today...if ya want?"  
  
"Sure...but let's get some breakfast first!" he said smiling.  
They got up and got ready then rushed downstairs for some breakfast.   
  
"What do ya want? Eggs, Pancakes?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Hmm...Well, why don't we go out to eat? That way, you don't have to cook." she said walking over to him.  
  
"I don't mind cooking for you...But, we can go out if ya want."  
  
"Great! I'll get my coat!" she said and ran off upstairs.  
She appeared a minute later with his and they walked out the door.  
::Outdoors Cafe::  
"I'll have two eggs sunny-side up and a side of bacon." Sakura said closing her menu.  
"And I'll have pancakes with some eggs scrambled." he then handed his menu to the waitress.   
  
The waitress took their menus and walked off. Syaoran turned to Sakura and grinned.  
  
"What are you grinning at?" she asked him curiously smiling too.  
  
"Ohhhh nothing...just wondering...what is going to be at the festival?" he asked.  
  
"Well....there is this gigantic feris wheel, lots of food, rides, games, me...What else could you ask for?"   
  
"I agree completely." he said looking over at a couple at the table next to them. "So, I'm guessing that you'll want me to win you a prize?" he continued.  
  
"Oh yes...that's exactly why I asked you along! I need a big strong man to win me some prizes!" she said grinning.  
  
The waitress came whizzing back over to them and set down their plates. Then, she zoomed off again to get another order.   
  
"Wow! That was fast!" she said and began to dig in.  
  
"Yeah, they have really great service here!"  
  
::At the Festival::  
Syaoran and Sakura walked down the pathway. They walk past a big feris wheel and Sakura pipes up.  
  
"You know what I heard? That is the biggest Feris wheel in all of Japan!" she said smiling at him.  
  
He smiled back at her and simply said, "Well, we'll have to just go on that later!"   
  
Then, he took her hand in his and lead her over to a building that was decorated nicely.  
  
"How much later?" she asked curiously, blushing because she was holding his hand.  
  
"When the moon comes up, and you can see the shimmers in your emerald eyes."  
  
"You're really deep, Syaoran!" she said and giggled.  
  
"Well I have to be for you, now don't I?" he said and they walked into the building.  
  
Inside were lots of kimonos in lots of colors. They walked in slowly and walked over to a rack. Tomoyo was standing near another rack wearing a light violet one with pink cherry blossoms on it. Sakura looked over at her and she immediatly hid behind one. Sakura blinked. Syaoran looked at her smiling, enjoying every minute.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing I just thought I saw Tomoyo over there..."  
  
"Where?" he said looking around.  
  
"Over there." Sakura pointed behind them.  
  
Syaoran walked over to the rack and looked through and around it.  
  
"Nope! She's not here..." he said walking back over to her.  
  
"Oh well....she disapeared somewhere. Maybe, we'll see her again!"  
  
"Yeah! Now, let's get something to wear!" he said with a wink.  
  
Much later the couple walked out of the store each wearing a kimono. Syaoran wore a dark blue one with light blue cherry blossoms on his. Sakura wore a light pink one with red cherry blossoms on hers.   
  
"So....what do you want to do first?" he asked.  
  
"umm...How about some cotton candy? I'm kinda hungry!" she said hearing her stomach grumble.  
  
"But...we just ate breakfast." he said raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I know! But, I eat alot!" she laughed.  
  
"Okay. Let's get some cotton candy then." he said turning his confused frown into a smile again.  
  
As they walked Sakura thought, 'Syaoran has been smiling alot lately...Ever since that earthquake...'  
  
::In the Antique shop::  
"Isn't it so cute, Syaoran?! Reminds me of  
yooooouuuuu!" she said happily. He blushed and pulled out his wallet, intending to buy it  
for her.  
"Okay, I'll get it for you" he  
said to her. This only caused her to jump on his shoulders of course, and hug him until he  
could no longer breathe. "AAH...you're choking me Sakura!!!" he said and she reluctantly  
let go. "Oh! I'm sorry Syaoran!" she slid down and stood up. "Thank you so much! You're  
so sweet!" she said.  
"I  
love this little wolf!" she giggled. "Almost as much as I love you!" she said and hugged it.   
[Did she just say what I think she said?! Nah, she was....just joking I'm sure. Why would  
she love me anyway?] He sighed and suddenly became very sad. She looked at him. She  
hugged him tightly and asked, "Are you jealous of the statue?!" and she laughed. This  
made him smile. To see her smile. They continued down the street. [One day....] he  
thought. [One day I'll tell her.]  
  
::End Flashback::  
They walked up to a cotton candy stand and the scene switches to them walking through the fair both eating cotton candies. In the background behind them we see Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika.  
  
"This is great! The two of them together like this! Now, all we have to do is get them to admit their feelings to each other!" Tomoyo said anxiously.  
  
"Hai! They make such a kawaii couple, don't you think guys?" Chiharu asked happily.  
  
They all nodded and continued watching. Syaoran sat down at a picnic table with Sakura.  
  
"Well, what's next m'lady?" he asked eating his cotton candy.  
  
Sakura stopped eating for a minute and thought.  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere YOU want to go. You've been asking me what I want to do and you haven't gone anywhere besides that Kimono shop."  
  
"Alright then, how about a haunted house ride?"  
  
Sakura straightened up. "A-a-a haunted h-house?!"  
  
"Weeeeellllll, you DID say we could go somewhere I wanted to go!" he said grinning.  
  
*This'll be great! She'll be hugging all over me, because everyone knows she is afraid of ghosts and scary things. Hehehehe*  
  
"u-um sure! Anything you wanna do is fine with me!" she said shakily.  
  
"Great! Let's go now!" he said and grabbed her hand running off to the ride.  
  
After the ride was over out walked a happy Syaoran with a scared Sakura wrapped pratically all over him. She was still shaking with fear and he simply smiled and wrapped his arms around her and said softly, "It wasn't that bad. It's okay now though..I'm here with you and we're gonna go get on the Feris wheel, okay?"  
  
This was enough to make Sakura calm down. She let go of him and shook her head. They headed towards the Feris wheel since it was getting kind of dark. Naoko waited in a nearby Cherry Blossom tree. She watched them walk past the tree and picked up her walkie-talkie.  
  
"Okay Lt. Purple, I see them and they're headed towards the feris wheel!" she said into the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Gotcha! Are ya ready Lt. Orange?" Tomoyo asked Chiharu.  
  
"Yep! I'm at the main area!" she said.  
  
"Good! Now, Rika....your job is to get onto the Feris Wheel in a cart near Syaoran and Sakura, okay?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hai! I'll get right near them!" she said following Sakura and Syaoran carefully.  
  
The moon rose slowly as Sakura and Syaoran were nearly next in line. Rika stood a couple of people behind them. Chiharu stood in the middle of the park and whispered something to a man. He nodded in agreement as she gave him a flower smiling and running off.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran came up to the ticket booth and were surprised to find Tomoyo hand them their ticket.  
  
"Hi! Bye!" she said pushing them into their cart. Sakura and Syaoran got in and looked at each other confused.  
  
"T-Tomoyo?! What are you doi-" Sakura was cut off by Tomoyo slamming the gate shut and running off.  
  
Sakura sighed. She looked over at Syaoran.  
  
"The moon looks really pretty!" she said smiling at him.   
  
"Hai, it does..." he said trailing off. *Okay...I have GOT to tell her...tonight would be perfect under the moonlight here...if I can get enough courage.*  
  
He stood up and started to say something but when she looked up at him he just stuttered out some noises.  
  
"What? Excuse me?" she asked confused.  
  
"Um....what I mean to say is...that....I" he started when all of a sudden loud fireworks filled the air.  
  
Red, blue, yellow, and all colors filled the sky.  
  
"WOW! They're soooo pretty!" Sakura said standing up and leaning again the cage.  
  
"Yeah....they're really pretty" he said sadly sitting down.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked worridly.  
  
"Nuttin'" he said and looked down.  
  
She sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Come on....you can tell meeh!"  
  
"Well....I.....wanted this night to be special and I...wanted to say that...I...." he looked up at her.  
  
She smiled. "I really enjoy the time we spend together Sakura!" he said.  
  
*Whoa....that didn't come out right!* he thought.  
  
"I mean! Uh...that is...ugh!" he sighed.  
  
He stood up in an effort to be very couragous.  
  
"I really like you Sakura and I want to be together with you all the time and I know this makes things hard since we live together now but I've liked you for a really long time and I love you and so uh...what do ya think?" he asked blushing madly and talking really fast.  
  
"Well....How about we talk about that on the way home?" she asked smiling and standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"u-uh O-O-Okay!" he stuttered.  
  
Then feeling very brave leaned up and kissed her. They're cart stopped at the top of the feris wheel and they stood there under the moonlight kissing.  
  
Chiharu, Tomoyo, Naoko, and Rika all stood together watching them walk out of the park. They smiled. They had succeeded in getting the two together. Now it was up to them to make it work.  
  
--------------------------------  
Next Time on Two's Company!  
Sakura stared at the sign for a long hard time. She sighed. She suddenly felt all alone. She turned to hear her name called. There he was. The only person she had. She suddenly knew she wasn't alone anymore.  
--------------------------------  
So....how was it? *laughs maniacally* My best episode ever, huh?!?! They got together! All the fans cheer! YAY! Okay, so review me please?? Now, I'm about to go to a cheerleading school thingy that I'm trying out for so I won't be here till friday. See ya! ~Tomoyo-chan  
  
KawaiiTomoyo00 My AOL sn contact me I luv new friends!  
FireSenshi.net My website Go visit it!  
TomoyoDaidouji@anime-girl.com -- My new e-mail! 


	10. Flying without wings Part 1

Title: Two's Company!  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Episode: 8 Part 1 of Flying without wings  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Three's Company! Please don't sue meeh! ^_^;  
-----------------------  
Hey guys! I recommend you download West Life's Flying without wings for this episode  
and the next! It's from the Pokemon 2000 movie The power of one and you can probably  
get it off of napster. Well, that's where I got it from anyway! This is a two-part episode so  
stay tuned for the next part too! Enjoy! Read and Review!  
~Tomoyo  
-----------------------  
Sakura woke up to the sunshine in her eyes. She yawned and rolled over looking at him.  
He looked so sweet when he was asleep! She smiled and shook him. He stirred slightly  
and looked up at her. He smiled and sat up. His mind flashed back over the night before.  
  
::Flashback::  
Syaoran and Sakura walked inside their apartment complex and Syaoran locked the door.  
She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of milk. When she returned, Syaoran was  
sitting on the couch flipping through channels. She came over and leaned against the  
couch behind him. He turned and looked at her seriously.  
  
"Sakura....you still haven't answered me...."  
  
Sakura looked up from her milk and smiled at him. "Hmm..."  
  
"Hmm what?" he asked her worriedly.  
  
"Just hmm..." she said mysteriously.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked her very seriously.  
  
"I think...that I feel the same way." she said coming around the couch and sitting next to  
him.  
  
"Really? Seriously?"  
  
"Hai, seriously." she turned to him and set her milk down. "I love you. I just didn't think  
you liked me very much, by the way you were acting. I mean, when I first moved in with  
you, you didn't seem to happy. I knew we were always friends but I never thought you'd  
like me THAT way!"  
  
He smiled and leaned closer to her and kissed her nose. She giggled.  
  
"I love you" she said smiling.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
::End Flashback::  
Syaoran sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Good Morning" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Good Morning, my little wolf"  
  
They both got out of bed and began to get ready for school, doing their usual routines.  
Then, they rushed downstairs to get breakfast ready in time for school so they could  
attempt to not be late. It was a very kawaii scene. Syaoran leaning over the stove flipping  
pancakes, Sakura pouring orange juice. The two of them sitting down to the table to eat  
breakfast. As they ate, they discussed things that had happened recently, telling jokes, and  
stories that Yamazaki had told them. When they were done Sakura put all the dishes in the  
sink and Syaoran ran to get their jackets. Even though it was springtime it was still a little  
cool.   
  
Sakura joined him in the living room and he put her coat on her. He put his on and smiling  
at one another, they made their way out the door into the sunshine. The walk to school  
was rather silent. As you can understand, it was very awkward between the two. Even  
though, they had come to be best friends, now they had confessed their feelings to each  
other. Thus, left silence between the two.   
  
Sakura stopped walking and turned to Syaoran . He stopped too and looked at  
her quizzically.  
  
"Syaoran, is it weird between us now? Yak know, because of what we told each other?"  
  
"Well...no not really...I-It's just that...it's hard to go back to being best friends now that we  
know that we want to be something more. You know that I love you and I've loved you  
for a long time but I wasn't sure you felt the same."  
  
Sakura tugged on his arm to let him know to keep walking as they talked, so they  
wouldn't be late.  
  
"And I wasn't sure you felt the same about me! I've loved you for a long time too. I wish  
that we could still talk about stuff like we used to and have fun like we did before. The  
only difference will be that we're a couple now" she said smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. And, we can still have good times like that. Nothing has to change,  
Ying Fa.  
  
"Ano..you thought of me as your best friend?" she asked her eyes shining as they  
approached the school.  
  
"Hai, my very best friend" he smiled and they walked into the school building.  
  
::During Class::  
Sakura yawned and looked over at Tomoyo. She was writing something in purple ink on a  
sheet of paper and didn't look like she was paying very much attention to the teacher.  
Tomoyo suddenly looked over at Sakura.  
  
*whispering* "Sakura, here!"  
  
Sakura took the note and read it quietly.  
------------------------------------  
Sakura,  
  
So, what's up with you and Syaoran? Are you guys a couple or what?  
  
~Tomoyo  
------------------------------------  
Sakura quickly took our her pink pen and wrote her back passing the note over to her  
carefully making sure the teacher hadn't saw them.  
------------------------------------  
Yes we are. But, don't tell any of the girls yet. I don't think I want anyone else to know.  
By the way, we saw you at the carnival. What were you doing there?  
  
~Sakura  
------------------------------------  
Tomoyo just looked up giggling nervously sweatdropping which just made the teacher  
look over to them. Syaoran had been quietly reading when his attention was caused by the  
teacher.  
  
"Daidouji! Kinomoto! What is so important you must interrupt my class?" Mr. Terada  
asked them.  
  
"A-ano..nothing Mr. Terada!" they both fumbled over the words.  
  
"Good, now Kinomoto please read for us.  
  
Sakura looked clueless and Syaoran leaned forward just enough to whisper into her ear.  
  
"Line 12"  
  
Sakura began to read and Tomoyo found her place quickly in case she got called on next.  
  
::After School::  
The bell rang to dismiss class and everyone stood up gathering their things. Tomoyo  
walked over to the two smiling with Chiharu and Yamazaki and the whole gang.  
  
"Hey Sakura, Syaoran? Would you like to go to the mall?" Tomoyo asked cheerfully.  
  
"Sure! I'd love some new clothes. How about you, Syaoran?" she asked pleading.  
  
"Sounds great to me!" he said smiling.  
  
"Great!" Chiharu said happily. "Let's go!"  
  
::Somewhere in the mall::  
Everyone was having a great time. Tomoyo tried on a new hat. Syaoran stood next to  
Sakura while she looked at a dress. Chiharu and Yamazaki crowded around mirrors near  
the dressing room. Sakura and Syaoran spotted a photo booth and they both hopped  
inside. Sakura placed some money in and the two posed for pictures. When they were  
done Naoko and Rika dragged them all to a small restaurant in the center of the mall.  
  
"Wow! This food is great!" Sakura said chewing quickly.  
  
"I agree" Tomoyo said.  
  
"You know what I heard? Too much rice can't be good for you! It makes you irritable and  
you see spots. Usually, people suffer from-"  
  
"Enough!" Chiharu stopped him in mid-sentence.  
  
Rika giggled and Syaoran looked up at Sakura.   
  
"So...you guys...I see that you've been spending quite alot of time together, am I right?"  
Naoko asked the two.  
  
Sakura blushed and glared at Tomoyo. Tomoyo just waved her hands sweatdropping.  
Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah, we have." he said plainly.  
  
"Ooooooooh" Chiharu said laughing.  
  
Sakura blushed even more and Syaoran did a little too.  
  
::Much Later::  
Sakura walked up to the front doorstep. Syaoran opened the door with his key and they  
walked inside. There was a telegram on the floor and Sakura picked it up and opened it.  
Syaoran closed the door and sat his bag down on the floor. He turned to her. She had a  
serious look on her face. She wasn't happy, sad, or mad. Her expression was unreadable.  
She just stared at the paper in front of her.  
  
"Sakura...." he started worried "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's from my dad..."  
  
Silence filled the room. Syaoran suddenly felt very sad. He remembered when she had first  
telephoned him.  
  
::Flashback::  
Syaoran had been laying down in his bedroom trying to get some sleep. Suddenly, the  
telephone rang. He reached over and picked it up.  
  
"H-Hello?" he said tiredly.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" a cheerful voice said.   
  
"huh...*yawn* oh hi Sakura" he said sleepily.   
  
"Were you asleep? It's only 7:00pm!" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, well I haven't gotten much sleep lately.  
  
".....yeah so anyway..I was wondering....Do you think I could stay with you for 6 months  
while my dad is in Egypt lookin' at pyramids and stuff?" she said shyly.  
  
Syaoran choked on the water he was drinking. "Wh-what?! You want to live with me for  
6 months?!?!"  
  
"Yeah! I can't stay with Tomoyo cuz she's always busy so please say yes! You wouldn't  
want to throw me out on the street would you?" she begged.  
  
"Well...no..but what about your brother? Won't he complain about this?" he asked her.  
  
"Touya is going with dad to Egypt and anyway, who cares?!" she said at the mention of  
her brother.  
  
"Uhhh-uhh I dunno Sakura...." he started.  
  
"PLLLLLLLLEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE!!!!!????" Sakura cried, exaggerating just a  
little bit ^_^;.   
  
"Ehh...alright alright! Stop screaming in my ear!!" he said.  
  
"YAY! Sorry!" she giggled.   
  
"Well, I'll talk to dad and Touya and I'll see ya tomorrow at school!" she hung up the  
phone briskly so he couldn't object.  
  
"Ehh! Sakura I...." he sighed, she had already hung up. "What have I done?!" he asked  
himself silently and laid back down on his bed.  
  
::End Flashback::  
[So....it's been 6 months, eh? Well, I guess it's time for her to go. Time seems to have  
gone by so fast. But, that was the best 6 months I've ever had.]  
  
Syaoran walked over closer to her. She looked up at him speechless.  
  
The picture fades as the words "To Be Continued..." come onto the screen.  
-------------------------------------------  
Hiya! So, how was it? Good, bad? Cliffhanger-like? MUAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhangers are  
da best aren't they? Review me please! Thankies!  
~Tomoyo-chan  
  
Special thanks to my editor, Kenny-san! 


	11. Flying without wings Part 2

Title: Two's Company!  
By: Tomoyo Daidouji  
E-mail: AngelTomoyo@otakumail.com  
Episode: 9 Part 2 of Flying without wings  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Three's Company! Please don't sue meeh! ^_^;  
-------------------------  
Last Time on Two's Company:  
  
"What do you think?" he asked her very seriously.  
  
"I think...that I feel the same way." she said coming around the couch and sitting next to  
him.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly looked over at Sakura.  
  
*whispering* "Sakura, here!"  
  
Sakura took the note and read it quietly.  
  
"Daidouji! Kinomoto! What is so important you must interrupt my class?" Mr. Terada  
asked them.  
  
"Sakura...." he started worried "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's from my dad..."  
  
Silence filled the room. Syaoran walked over closer to her. She looked up at him  
speechless. The picture fades as the words "To Be Continued..." come onto the screen.  
-------------------------  
We now continue with Part 2 of Flying without wings:  
  
She looked at him speechlessly. He looked into her eyes. Big, pools of emerald.   
  
"What does it say?" he asked her quietly.  
  
She walked over to him and handed it to him.  
  
"It says he needs more time....maybe a year or so..." she said looking up at him.  
  
He read it over unbelievingly. He looked at the letter he held in his hands gently.  
  
It read:  
  
To my dear daughter,  
  
I know I said that I would be gone for only 6 months on this archeology dig but we've  
found something spectacular and we'll need a little more time. Say....a year? I know, I  
know....a year sounds like a long time. But, if you need ANYTHING just contact us. I'm  
sorry about this, Sakura. I hope you'll be able to manage. But, just in case...I've sent a  
*very* special visitor to stay with you and your friend! They should arrive soon so be  
expecting them. Toya sends his love along with an insult. Have fun.  
  
Dad  
  
Syaoran looked at her. Suddenly, both their faces turned from worried to happy. They  
both smiled and Sakura jumped up and down around the room. She hugged him tightly  
and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"YAY! I get to stay! For a whole year, Syaoran! Can you believe it?!"  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"But, who is the special visitor he's talking about? I dunno about this..." Syaoran started.  
She pulled back from him with a 50 watt smile.  
  
"Oh, who cares?! I get to stay!"  
  
She twirled around the room and he just stood there smiling at her.  
  
[Good. She doesn't have to leave yet. I was going to miss her alot.]  
  
The phone rang loudly surprising Sakura. Syaoran picked up the phone and Sakura stood  
next to him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ah...Syaoran-kun! How are you?" Sakura's fathers' voice rang cheerfully through the  
receiver.  
  
"I'm doing good. We just got your telegram." he replied smiling.  
  
"Oh, is Sakura there? I'd like to speak to her."  
  
"Yes, here she is." Syaoran handed the phone to Sakura. "It's your dad."  
  
"Hi Dad! How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, is everything okay there? I'm really sorry about all of this. I know I said 6  
months but it's absolutely necessary for me to stay here longer. I hope you understand."  
  
"Yes, yes, don't worry, I do! It's okay. I'm actually enjoying it here!"  
  
"Well, that's good. Your guest should be arriving soon."  
  
All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Sakura and Syaoran looked up. Both giving  
questionable looks at each other.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I think they're here now!" Sakura said laughing.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you go then! Goodbye!"  
  
"Goodbye!" Sakura hung up the phone and got up to open the door. A girl walked in. She  
was carrying two suitcases and was wearing a scarf covering her hair. Her eyes were  
downcast so you couldn't see most of her face. When she looked up a chorus of gasps  
filled the room.  
  
"Hi there! Guess what, Syaoran-kun? Sakura-chan? I'm your *special* guest!" she said  
looking up smiling and giggling with joy.  
  
Syaoran fainted and a loud thump was heard. Sakura stared at the girl that had just walked  
in.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
-------------------------  
Hi there! Sooooo...Sakura's not leaving! And, they have a special guest now. Betcha you  
didn't see that coming! So, please review me. I know you guys wanted me to hurry and  
finish this fic up fast so I tried to hurry with it. It's kinda short but oh who cares? That was  
the last episode in this season. The next season is called......well I'll let you find that out  
later! There's two seasons soooooo review me! Ja ne!  
~Tomoyo  
  
http://www.envy.nu/clowmadison/Who  
http://www.firesenshi.net  
KawaiiTomoyo00 ----AOL SN 


End file.
